A Trip to the City of Angels
by PotCFan101
Summary: Just three days after their visit to Star City, Oliver Queen attempts to help Andy, Nica, and Alice find information about Mallus. Their findings come up empty, so they take a road trip to Los Angeles, hoping Lucifer Morningstar can provide assistance. From there, they meet up with old friends, and familiar faces... Takes place after Lucifer 3x10, and during Arrow season 6.


_Andy's Apartment_

"Found anything?" Nica Pierce asked, looking over Andy's shoulder at the computer.

"No." Andy Barclay replied. "It's only been three days since we went to Star City."

"Yes, but I was hoping something would come up on the Internet." Nica sighed, before hearing a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Alice yelled, running to the door, and upon opening it, saw a tall man with a beard.

"Hi, Mr. Queen!" Alice greeted Oliver Queen, arriving from Star City.

"How do you know my name?" Oliver asked.

"Everyone knows about the billionaire who was trapped on an island for five years." Andy said casually. "But we both know you weren't there for all five…"

"That, and we already know you're the Green Arrow." Nica said. "But why are you here right now?"

"Diggle sent me to help you in finding out about Mallus." Oliver replied. "And if need be, I've brought my suit with me."

"Do you know how we can contact Constantine?" Andy asked. "Nica's been trying to reach him for days."

"I'm sorry, but no." Oliver shook his head. "The last time I couldn't contact him, I found that he had been in literal Hell for months before coming back. Unfortunately, I haven't seen or heard from him since your guy's wedding."

"Dammit, now what?" Alice asked.

"Maybe we should ask Lucifer." Andy suggested. "The way Rachel talked about Mallus, it sounded like he was a worshipped entity."

"Who's Rachel?" Oliver asked.

"The woman who killed Tyler." Nica explained, before agreeing with Andy. "If Mallus is a supernatural being, maybe the devil himself can shed some light on his origins."

"Fine with me." Queen said, taking his equipment and suit. "I'll be ready to leave when you are."

 _Los Angeles Police Department_

"You know it's not 'take your daughter to work day', Chloe." Lucifer Morningstar said, eyeing Detective Chloe Decker with her daughter, Beatrice, at the police station. "Or did you need Trixie to play good cop, bad cop with yours truly?" Chloe knew the nightclub owner was teasing, but considering they were at work, she decided to cut to the point.

"I brought Trixie with me because Maze insisted that she had to be here, and I couldn't find someone to babysit her today." Chloe said.

"To be fair, I kinda do." Mazikeen said, putting her feet up on the desk. "Who's gonna look after you and Lucifer?"

"Mom, I'm eight years old." Trixie said.

"And what makes you think you're old enough to be at home alone?" Dan asked, walking up to the trio.

"I saw a kid do it in a movie." Trixie shrugged. "He made these cool traps to scare away bad guys who went to the house."

"That only happens in the movies, Monkey." Chloe said. "Look, it's just a few more hours, then we'll go home."

"But that does have great ideas for torturing people." Maze interrupted thoughtfully.

"Great, then we can spend the rest of the time screwing around here!" Lucifer said gleefully. "We can start by eating the rest of Detective Douche's pudding!"

"Lucifer! Not in front of Trixie!" Chloe covered her daughter's ears. "Besides, Dan threw all of it away after that incident with their company."

"Maze, I saved a few." Lucifer shrugged the comment off. "Say what you want, but that would be a delicious way to die."

"Well, too bad, Trixie's not going to have renal failure." Chloe said, rolling her eyes.

"Then now what will we do to cease this boredom?" Lucifer asked. "We've already finished a case this morning!"

"Don't worry, someone's here looking for you." Charlotte Richards interrupted, entering the room. "A man, his wife, and what I'm assuming is their daughter are here asking for Lucifer Morningstar. They're also accompanied by another man who looks like the uncle."

"Probably wants a favor." Lucifer smirked, as he headed out. Dan, Chloe, Maze and Trixie paused for a moment, before following the Devil.

"Andy!" Lucifer cried gleefully once he reached the group. "It's been a while, mate!"

"It's only been four days." Andy muttered, shaking his hand.

"I see you were able to bring Alice back." Lucifer said, smiling at the little girl.

"I know the Devil doesn't have horns and a tail, but I didn't think he'd look like this." Alice said, surprised.

"And what were you expecting?" Lucifer said, kneeling down to stare the kid in the eyes.

"At least a goatee. And maybe a more expensive suit." Alice snickered.

"Andy, Nica, it's nice to see you again." Chloe greeted.

"Likewise." Nica replied. "Just wish it were under better circumstances."

"Oliver Queen." Dan said, looking at the man with the beard. "I've heard about you. Welcome to Los Angeles." As Oliver shook Dan's hand, he frowned.

"You look familiar." Oliver said, becoming worried.

"I'm not sure why, since I've only seen you on the news." Dan honestly replied.

"Are you sure?" Oliver asked. "Does the name Sebastian Blood mean anything to you?" At the mention, Dan stiffened, and noticing everyone was looking at him, decided to speak.

"Sebastian was my twin brother." Dan explained. "After he murdered our abusive father, our mother took the fall and was sent to St. Walker's Hospital, and he and I were sent to the Zandia Orphanage. While there, Sebastian met some guy named Cyrus Gold, I was adopted by a couple named the Espinoza's, and once I became eighteen years old, I left Star City and wound up in Los Angeles. I didn't want to become a criminal like my brother, so I became a detective for the department." For the next few minutes, there was nothing but silence. Lucifer noted that he could actually hear a pin drop.

"You never told me that." Chloe whispered.

"I don't like to bring it up." Dan muttered. "So, what is the mayor of Star City doing here? I doubt you're just on vacation."

"No, he's just here with us." Nica said.

"Then what are you guys doing here?" Chloe asked.

"We need Lucifer's help." Andy answered. "There's this being that calls himself Mallus. We were hoping Lucifer could give us some insight of if he's a demon or whatnot."

"You don't beat around the bush, do you?" Chloe said, before looking at Trixie. "Trixie, why don't you and Alice go play in my office?"

"Why?" Trixie asked. "I already know Lucifer is the Devil." At this comment, Chloe's jaw dropped.

"You do?" Chloe and Dan asked.

"She does?" Lucifer and Maze repeated, amused.

"Yeah, I do." Trixie said smugly. "I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks. His name is Lucifer Morningstar, he once caused that one bully to scream just by looking at her, according to you, Mom, he was shot six times and didn't die, and we even watched that footage together of him pushing another man into a glass window with one hand!" Everyone around Trixie stood in shock, while Lucifer laughed.

"Well, it seems your kid is quite the detective herself." Lucifer said, grinning. "How long have you known this?"

"A while, it didn't take long to put two and two together." Trixie said. "I also saw Maze's demon face."

"You showed Trixie your face?" Lucifer asked, turning to Maze.

"It was Halloween!" Maze defended. "And she thought it was awesome!"

"It was." Trixie agreed. "We ended up getting a ton of candy that night." Mazikeen grinned, giving the little girl a fist bump.

"Ironic." Lucifer mused. "A child sees me for what I truly am after a few weeks, but it takes adults a few years for me to finally reveal myself."

"Lucifer, please focus." Andy said. "Mallus, what do you know of him?"

"I don't." Lucifer said truthfully. "I've never heard of Mallus. He most certainly sounds like a demon, but I don't know anything about him. Maze?"

"Haven't heard of him either." Maze shook her head.

"This doesn't make sense." Nica said. "You're the Devil, and she is a demon. How do you not know about some other demon named Mallus?"

"To be fair, there's a case we're dealing with at the moment." Lucifer said. "There's this man, calls himself the 'Sinnerman'. He knew everything about me, and it seemed like he had help, since the last time, someone got kidnapped while he was with us."

"Lucifer, that girl said she kidnapped herself for the Sinnerman." Chloe said.

"Well, yes, but he could still have an accomplice." Lucifer pressed.

"Speaking of, Lopez and I might have found a lead on who he could've worked with-" A tall man with dark hair spoke, walking up to Lucifer and Chloe, but stopped once he saw the visitors.

"Nica?" The man said, surprised.

"Marcus?" Nica asked, also clearly surprised.

"You two know each other?"

"You two know each other?" Lucifer asked, worry in his voice. Only Andy noticed the concern, but paid it no mind for the time being.

"Yes, Lucifer, we're cousins." Marcus said. Lucifer raised an eyebrow, confused. Andy reminded himself to ask the Devil about his confusion another time.

"You didn't mention this the last time we were here." Andy said to Nica, recognizing Marcus from when they went to the Los Angeles prison to search for Chucky.

"We were focused on looking for Chucky, and Constantine was doing the talking." Nica replied.

"How many people are in your family?" Dan asked.

"A lot." Nica, Marcus, and Alice all said.

"Including some hacker who calls himself "The Fox" on the news?" Andy asked.

"Nope, wrong spelling." Nica replied. "His name has an A in it. Ours has an I."

"At first, I didn't recognize you, Nica." Marcus told her. "The last I saw you, you were in a wheelchair. And the last I heard of you, you got locked up for killing Barb and Ian."

"First, I got better." Nica said casually. "Second, Chucky killed our family. My name was cleared a couple months ago."

"Yeah, I heard about that part on the news." Marcus muttered. "I honestly didn't think you were telling the truth at the time."

"It's fine, Chucky is gone for good." Nica said, shrugging it off. "How'd you end up in LA?"

"Back in Chicago last year, the 'Sinnerman' that Lucifer mentioned had killed Brandon." Marcus said through gritted teeth. "I had hoped moving here would take away the pain, but I guess the Sinnerman, and his accomplice, just followed me."

"Who's Brandon?" Lucifer asked.

"His brother." Nica replied, before turning back to Marcus. "I'm sorry about him, Marcus. But right now, we need help. If anyone has anything about Mallus, we'd be grateful."

"I'm sorry Nica." Marcus said, looking at her and Andy. "I just don't know who that is."

"What about Ella?" Charlotte piped up, causing everyone to look at her. "She's very religious. Maybe she'll know."

"I don't think so, Charlotte." Lucifer said. "This doesn't appear to be a normal demon that Maze or I know. Perhaps he's from another side of Hell that I haven't explored in a while."

"Terrific, this was a bust." Alice grumbled.

"At least we saw some old friends." Nica said, hugging Marcus. "I hope you can find the Sinnerman's accomplice."

"I hope you find Mallus." Marcus replied, before pulling back and going to his office.

"It's been nice meeting you, Mr. Queen." Dan said, shaking Oliver's hand. "I apologize for whatever Hell you got from my brother."

"It's fine, Dan." Oliver said. "I'm just glad you didn't follow in his footsteps."

"Nice meeting you, Alice." Trixie said. "Next time, we should play Monopoly."

"That'd be fun." Alice agreed. "I call the car."

"As long as you don't take the top hat, it should be fine." Trixie said, before adding, "Lucifer loves the top hat."

"Actually, I prefer the shoe now." Lucifer said, overhearing the conversation.

"Well, Lucifer, it's been fun catching up, but we should probably head back." Andy said, about to leave.

"Oh, c'mon, Barclay, at least stay the night for a beer." Lucifer said, smiling. "Drinks are on me at Lux!"

"What's Lux?" Alice asked.

"My nightclub." Lucifer answered without hesitation.

"Funny, I once ran a nightclub." Oliver said.

"Yes, I heard about Verdant." Lucifer said. "Gotta say, nothing screams 'Green Arrow' louder than a green V with the nightclub's name literally meaning green."

"Well, none of the criminals I've fought were French." Oliver reasoned.

"Weak excuse, mate." Lucifer said. "But anyway, let's go." Lucifer, Dan, Chloe, Trixie, Maze, Andy, Nica, Alice, and Oliver all drove over to Lux, where Maze served as the bartender.

"Okay, scotch, miller, two cosmos, a Blady, one IPA, and two waters." Maze listed off, handing out the drinks.

"Thank you, Mazikeen." Lucifer said, drinking from a scotch glass.

"Makes me wish Barry were here." Oliver said. "But then again, he can't get drunk."

"We need Constantine." Andy said. "He's the only one who might know about Mallus."

"I'm still trying to call him, but he never picks up." Nica grumbled.

"Let's not worry about that for right now." Lucifer said, trying to cheer everyone up. "You'll figure this out."

"I just want to get this all behind us, then we can go back to a normal life." Andy admitted.

"People like us don't get the privilege of a normal life." Chloe said. "But we can certainly try."

"That we can." Oliver agreed. "And with that, I propose a toast." Oliver then stood up and walked to the center of the group.

"I have said this many times before, but I wish that it didn't take the dark days to bring people together." Oliver said, raising his glass. "But with friends at our side, they make the darkness lighter, and more bearable." Andy, Nica, and Lucifer raised their glasses as well, followed by Dan, Chloe, and Maze, and they all continued drinking the night away.


End file.
